thegoddesstestfandomcom-20200214-history
Calliope
Calliope was the Queen of the Gods and Goddess of Marriage and fertility and wife of Walter. Biography The Goddess Test Calliope is not visible to Kate the first time she appears, driving down the road to Eden and doesn't meet her until she comes to the Manor. She is bubbly and happy person whose main job is to care for Kate and taste her food. They do not form a close relationship, but more than that between Kate and Ella. She does well at her job until she doesn't notice an aphrodisiac in Henry and Kate's hot chocolate, resulting them failing a test. The next day she invites Kate on a picnic by the river and when they reach the topic of what affect the drug had on her she asks Nicholas to leave for a minute. She then tells Kate nothing happened because she isn't seeing anyone, and then man she has feelings for is in love with her. Henry. Calliope then attacks Kate, stabbing her in the chest and throwing her body into the river. She is later revealed as a member of the Council and the murder of all the previous girls. She passes Kate for wrath, even after forbidding her to see Henry again and forcing her to make amends with her victims. Henry promises Kate that she will never she see her again. Goddess Interrupted The story begins with Calliope serving her sentence in the Underworld. She is with Ingrid, the first girl she killed and senses something. A powerful mist reaching out to her; She calls it father. Calliope is next seen outside the Gate of Tartarus taunting the brothers and telling them it's too late. It is later explained that she broke Nyx's loyalty and woke up Cronus. If or when he escapes the world will end and that is what Calliope plans. She eventually kidnaps Henry and uses him as bait. When Persephone arrived she was at an impasse but she then uses Kate to blackmail Henry. Using her own powers combined with Cronus she manages, just for second, to make her not love Henry. He opens part of the Gate, before Kate attacks Calliope and they escape with her as prisoner. She refuses to talk to anyone but Kate and doesn't agree to their deal, helping them in exchange for her position. She then escapes without a trace. She had Nicholas in her power and attempted to blackmail Ava. It is unclear whether or not she folded, but that is exceptionally unlikely. When Kate and Ava left to find Rhea, Calliope attacked them and took them prisoner. The Goddess Legacy Calliope appears in the first and last stories and is mentioned in others, but the first revolves around her. This novella begins after the end of the War of the Titans and focuses on the marriage between Hera and Walter. Before the King of the Skies expressed his interest in her she offered herself to Henry. He refused out of (platonic) love for her and so she allowed herself to be swayed into marriage with Walter, by his promises of eternal love and faithfulness. Which of course turn out to be false. Just days after she gives birth to Ares, Zeus' mistress Leto goes into labor with Apollo and Artemis. Later she takes another identity and seduces him, but when Hera gives birth to Hephaestus (unaware that the child is legitimate) Zeus throws him off a balcony. Hera is then betrayed by her closest sister, in her desire to have a child. Persephone is born then engaged to Hades and Hera attempts to take the council from Walter's control. After she fails she loses her kingdom and her seat on the council for a thousand years. She vows revenge. The Goddess Inheritance In this book Calliope is no longer in power. She can never have exactly what she wants because Cronus stands in her way. She plans to take Kate 's child from her, but Cronus offers a deal. She plans to kill Kate but she has Cronus' protection. She only manages to be able to wage full war on the Gods and get her revenge when Kate breaks the deal. She raises Milo as 'Callum' and is a little content is her insane revenge/facade. She never gives up on killing Kate until the opposite occurs. Kate kills her in self defense with the very weapon that was meant to end her life. Personality Calliope was once a loving, happy person but by The Goddess Test she has become a psychopathic, angry, obsessive, unhappy woman. She blamed Walter for that and that was more than likely as he had no qualms about affairs and illegitimate children, who he "forced on her as equals". She seemed to have no pity, and her jealously of those who have Henry has made her do terrible things out of her obsessive love. Physical Description Calliope was very beautiful but not so much as Ava, whom she is jealous of. She had long blonde hair which stretched down to her waist and was pretty enough to catch the eye of Zeus. Powers and Abilities *Creating *Traveling *Persuasion *Fertility Inducement *Relation Manipulation Relationships Henry * She grew to love him after Walter was cold and unfaithful for too long and she thought Henry would sympathize. She never told Henry how she loved him, and instead felt the need to kill every possibility of a wife for him. Way to go. Henry only found out after Kate came back to life and explained what happened. Kate * She was first introduced as her handmaiden, but after of Kate's tests, decided to kill her. She succeeded, but then the others found out. Kate then sentenced to her to spend time with all 11 girls that she had killed before Kate, and while talking with Ingrid, she runs into Cronus who promises to help her get her revenge. Trivia Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Goddess